The Startling Truth
by sweetheart2014
Summary: Kira sees something that opens a new insight to her mentor's life. Revelations cause her to look back on her time on the team and the role each ranger plays. A veteran ranger helps her realize that not everyone is as strong as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**The Startling Truth**

Kira Ford, Yellow Dino Thunder ranger,thought nothing could surprise her. She had fought monsters, evil rangers (well one evil ranger who is now her boyfriend), and found out her science teacher had been a ranger for a decade. She had seen said science teacher be fossilized, kidnaped, become a ranger, lay into Zeltrax, and be hit on by their Principal. There was, however, one thing none of her teammates had seen Dr. O do. Cry.

Going over to Dr. O's house on weekends or after school was a common thing for the Dino rangers. She had finished rehearsal and wanted to hang out with her friends but they were at their extra curricular activities. They never knocked because Dr. O was usually down in the lab so he couldn't hear them. Walking right in Kira stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting at his kitchen table with his head in his hands was Dr. Tommy Oliver. Sobs were wracking his body unaware that one of his students was in the room.

Kira turned and ran out of the house. She needed to think about this new discovery. The Cyber Café. Hayley had known Dr. O since their freshman year of college. She had the answer to every question the Dino rangers had whether it was on homework or their personal lives.

When Kira pulled into the parking lot of the Cyber Café Trent, her boyfriend, taking out the trash. She waved and walked into the Café. Her eyes immediately sought out Hayley. Seeing her talking to a guy in a red shirt Kira hurried to her side. The man saw her before Hayley did and was quick to point out her presence.

"Hey Hayley looks like someone needs your help," he said.

"Hey Kira what can I help you with? This is Jason Scott by the way," Hayley asked.

"I saw Dr. O cry," Kira whispered with tears forming in her eyes. She hated knowing that she couldn't help Dr. O. She also hated that he held in his emotions until he couldn't anymore. Jason surprised her by responding.

"Tommy holds in his emotions until they're to built up to control. It took him until after the Countdown to Destruction to cry over the love of his life breaking up with him on top of the power losses. He tries to be strong for the team but he doesn't understand that sometimes the team needs to be strong for him," Jason said. Kira was confused as to how Jason knows her science teacher but looked at his red shirt and figured it out. He's a former red ranger. She scanned her memory of the video for what team he was on. Mighty Morphin'. He's the original Red ranger.

"If you're wondering how I know Tommy,"Jason started.

"Original Red,"Kira said simply.

"She's the most recent Yellow,"Hayley said, Knowing Jason would freak out. Kira headed out to her car ready to go home. She had a new song forming in her mind as she replayed today. She also wanted to brag to Conner that she got to meet the Original. Red. Ranger. She knew he idolized all the former reds.


	2. Team Roles

**TEAM ROLES**

Conner's phone started blaring 'Freak You Out' while he was in the kitchen fixing sandwiches for himself and his twin brother Eric. He called over his shoulder for Eric to answer his phone for him or Conner would be eating his sandwich as well. Eric answered the phone and was surprised when a girl started talking about someone named Dr. O before he could say anything.

"Um...this is Eric not Conner,"he said when she stopped for air.

"Sorry could you hand him the phone? By the way what is his ringtone for me?"she asked.

"'Freak You Out'. No idea who sings it,"he replied.

"I do. Anyway can you give him his phone?"she asked again.

Conner walked into the living room and traded Eric's sandwich for his phone.

"Hey Kira. What do you need?"he greeted.

"Have you ever thought of everyone's place on the team? I know this is out of the blue but I just got to thinking about it."she replied without forewarning.

"I was thinking about it earlier why?"he wondered.

"I went over to Dr. O's place earlier and let myself in because that's what we always do. Anyway I went into the kitchen figuring he'd be in the lab but he wasn't. He was sitting at the kitchen table,"she hesitated.

"He was sobbing Conner. Not the silent 'My best friend is missing kind' Hayley does. Full out sobs. He didn't hear me come in or leave. I don't think he knows I was there."she ranted.

This really got Conner thinking. Dr. O was like a brother to him, to all of them. None of them had ever seen him cry. They all had places on the team not just the obvious ones civilians see. Civilians see 'Red: Leader. Blue: Defense. Yellow: Damsel in Distress. White: Weapons. Black: Offense'. There was more to it than that.

Hayley was doing tech type things like locating Dino eggs. Dr. O was teaching them to fight. Conner was being optimistic. Kira was making sure they weren't injured badly sometimes injuring them herself. Ethan was translating bigger words for them. Trent was keeping them sane in all the chaos.

"Kira I think we need to have a meeting. Hayley's. Get the other two I'll meet you there in fifteen."he said before hanging up the phone.

He headed out to his car on autopilot. There were too many thoughts going through his head. What traumatized Dr. O to the point that he would hold in his emotions like that?


	3. Who Heals the Broken

Who Heals the Broken?

"Why'd you call a meeting Conner?" Ethan James, the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger asked the red.

"What do you need?" Hayley asked seeing the teens she was very fond of.

"Hayley have you ever seen Dr. O cry?" Trent asked. Kira had ranted about what she had seen to him.

"Once. After the Countdown to Destruction. It terrified me." She stated. Kira came in carrying her guitar and songbook. She looked like she had been crying earlier.

"I've been working on a song for Dr.O called _Tied Together With a Smile_. I want your opinion on it before we go to his house and I play it for him. Hey Jason!" she said looking over Conner's shoulder at the original red.

"Go on and play it Kira," he stated as he sat on a couch with Hayley.

"Okay here goes." The yellow Dino Thunder Ranger breathed.

_**Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty**_

_**Is the face in the mirror looking back at you**_

_**You walk around here thinking you're not pretty**_

_**But that's not true, 'cause I know you**_

"You're a really good singer," Jason stated. Hayley smacked him over the head and shushed him.

_**Hold on baby, you're losing it**_

_**The water's high, you're jumping into it**_

_**And letting go and no one knows**_

"That's Tommy for you," Hayley sighed before Jason return the favor of her actions.

_**That you cry but you don't tell anyone**_

_**That you might not be the golden one**_

_**And you're tied together with a smile**_

_**But you're coming undone**_

"That's what scares me," Conner whispered.

_**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted**_

_**'Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change**_

_**Hoping it will end up in his pocket**_

_**But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain**_

"Not always. He has us," Trent stated.

_**Oh, 'cause it's not his price to pay**_

_**Not his price to pay**_

"But he still pays the price," Ethan growled.

_**Hold on baby, you're losing it**_

_**The water's high, you're jumping into it**_

_**And letting go and no one knows**_

"Part of me wishes I didn't know but the rest is glad that I do," Conner admitted.

_**That you cry but you don't tell anyone**_

_**That you might not be the golden one**_

_**And you're tied together with a smile**_

_**But you're coming undone**_

"How has he held himself together this long?" Trent mused.

_**Hold on baby, you're losing it**_

_**The water's high, you're jumping into it**_

_**And letting go and no one knows**_

"I agree with Conner," Ethan said.

_**That you cry but you don't tell anyone**_

_**That you might not be the golden one**_

_**And you're tied together with a smile**_

_**But you're coming undone**_

"He needs to sometimes but he never realizes that," Jason pointed out.

_**You're tied together with a smile**_

_**But you're coming undone**_

"Jason is right," Hayley cut in.

_**Goodbye, baby**_

_**With a smile, baby, baby**_

"That was incredible Kira," Tommy said coming up behind his students.

"I wrote it for you. I saw you this morning in your kitchen," she admitted.

"Maybe I am coming undone. If I am then I'll make sure you don't see it," the science teacher mused.

Jason spoke up to his best friend," Bro don't you see? They want to help."

"I never wanted you guys to see me like that. I'm sorry," the veteran ranger said before turning and walking out of his friends business. The other rangers following him was something he wasn't expecting, however.

"We needed to see that though. Dr. O we've seen as a super hero and you are but we need to see you as a human being sometimes. It's the only way we'll know how to cope with being a ranger. We look up to you," Conner said passionately.

"Alright I'll let you in a bit more. Not much but a bit," Dr. O relented.

"That means you can break down in front of them. And more often than every few years, bro. You've got to stop holding everything in," Jason said as he straddled his motorcycle.

"See you Jace," was the response he got. He took off knowing his best friend was in good hands.

An: The song belongs to Taylor Swift Power Rangers to Disney.


End file.
